(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for base stations of a multi-cell environment forming a beam through a one-way cooperative channel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of base stations transmit signals to a plurality of terminals, neighboring base stations may share a radio channel. In this case, an interface may be generated by the neighboring base stations. In order to improve transmission efficiency and perceptible quality of a user, it is regarded to be important to overcome interference from the neighboring base stations.
In order to overcome the interference from the neighboring base stations, a cooperative communication network in which the neighboring base stations may cooperate with each other is emerging as an alternative. In the cooperative communication network, the terminals transmit channel information of the radio channel to the base stations, respectively, and the channel information received by the base stations from the terminals is shared by the neighboring base stations. In a complete cooperative communication network where the base stations share all the channel information transmitted to the neighboring base stations, since the entire network is operated like one base station, maximum performance may be theoretically generated. However, due to capacity limits of a cooperative channel, complete cooperation may not be realized.